


Death Can't Touch You, Not While I'm Still Breathing

by orphan_account



Series: Sunshine doesn't like Rain and Luffy doesn't Hate much [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Feels, Gen, Law/Luffy, Nakamaship, Slight Luffy/Law, another drabble that hopefully doesn't suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Death Can't Touch You, Not While I'm Still Breathing

_Definition Of Hope: A feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen._

_A feeling of trust._

_Want something to happen or be the case._

* * *

Hope hasn't been a word or a feeling in years.

The belief of hope died when his family did (ironic that hope began with the promise of saving lives). When he wanted to tear the world apart and kill and slaughter (he still does) hope was a trick to be laughed at, a delusion for the foolish and plain stupid.

When Corazón saved him, it was a spark of desperation keeping its flame.

When Corazón died, hope died once again (or so he thought...) But then he met a kid among chains and human greed with a smile that just didn't fit in such a place. (The second place that they meet, is ironically among chains, where the world tries to steal everything.) But that's what happens, Law reasons, when you try to save the world instead of destroying it.

Not to mention that his foolish kindness (more of a reckless need to protect) with sparkling eyes full of innocence (not that Law believed that) and power simmering within him, and stories about him making even the legends of the world do a double take.

When Law saved this teen -who ran through hell for a brother who wasn't a brother by blood, but was a brother nonetheless- something ached and sparked again.

He knows that what he did broke the gear and ended the era, (but at what cost?) Monkey D. Luffy didn't matter at the time, but Straw Hat Luffy did.

When he met this teen again after two years in Punk Hazard, Law made an alliance with him, because who better the ally than the man whose a living and breathing miracle that doesn't give two fucks about what the world thinks, says, or does?

Who challenges the world and lives?

Arriving at Dressrosa, the Dark Surgeon believed that he had made a mistake.

(Who knew that this mistake would be a life saver?)

And judging from the way that the Straw Hats' are sticking, he'll never get rid of them now.

(It doesn't bug him like he thought it would. Robin sees his smile, not that he knew it at the time.)

When he was on the ship with these rumored to be insane pirates, he quickly realized that they're not friend, but family. But maybe they're both.

After he was defeated in Dressrosa (again, the churning in his stomach reminded him). Law broke the alliance.

(But you can't break the alliance with a stubborn D; much less Luffy.)

So Law left it up to the will of D.

(He left it up to him.)

(The spark flared and turned into a fire)

When he finally seen the former Celestial Dragon crash into the world he wanted to throw asunder, Law felt, seen,  _breathed,_  hope again.

(Who knew that hope would be a straw hat, bright smile, a small scar, and shorter than him?)

Looking up at Straw Hat -Luffy- Law reminds himself, somebody, not someone to use. Someone who likes sea shanties and meat, and loves to cuddle because he likes affection and gets cold easy, and breathes, laughs, and loves.

Who sneaks out on deck to the kitchen, not always for food, but to shield himself from nightmares well beyond two years ago.

(A muttered  _"Sabo..."_ and Law turns his head respectively. Everyone has demons, even Straw Hat.)

He could have ended this from his own selfishness, staring up at Straw Hat with guilt, shame, and relief, the spark becomes the size of the sea that the living, breathing embodiment of hope sails with smiles, laughter, and a soul brighter than the sun or any fire.

As long as hope lives, Law will to. If he dies, no matter where Law is in the world, he'll personally make sure to kill the people responsible. But the Dark Surgeon has a feeling that he won't be the only one.

Disregarding the fact that if Luffy _dies -_ oxygen burns his lungs, his heart stops for a second, just a second, while bitterness and why, why, why, WHY screams in his mind, and hopelessness cripples him with rage brimming his soul- and ignoring his heart swelling in itself, with the salt of tears stinging hi eyes.

Luffy can't die, Law won't let death's hands touch him.

(Maybe that idiotic bringer of hope is making him more reckless than he thought.)


End file.
